Problem: Convert $\dfrac{111}{20}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $111 \div 20 = {5}\ \text{ R } {11}$ So the improper fraction has $5$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${5} \times \dfrac{20}{20} = {\dfrac{100}{20}}$ This quotient $5$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $11$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{11}}{20}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${5}\ {\dfrac{11}{20}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{100}{20}} + {\dfrac{11}{20}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{111}{20}$.